<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my doctor (nsfw leopika drabble) by seokll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922645">my doctor (nsfw leopika drabble)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokll/pseuds/seokll'>seokll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Being Walked In On, Doctor Leorio Paladiknight, Dom/sub Undertones, In Public, Library Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Study Date, Studying, Top Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokll/pseuds/seokll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>leorio and kurapika study for leorio's medical degree at the library. yeah things get steamy. sub top leorio and dom botton kurapika.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika &amp; Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my doctor (nsfw leopika drabble)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank u sydnee for the inspo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kurapika yawned as he stretched against the back of the library chair. his boyfriend's right hand was resting on his thigh rubbing the sweatpant material slowly. "kurapikaaa... i don't understand this.." leorio groaned as he placed his head against his book. the two had woke up early, in sweatpants and sweatshirts; just to study at the library.</p><p>"hey, you're the one who wants to be a big strong doctor." the blonde chuckled. "will you make me feel better when i'm sick? huh?" he asked as he laid his head on the desk to face leorio, their faces inches away. the older blushed and rolled his eyes as he sat back up. "ah, don't get all weird. i'll help you study, even get you a treat if you do well." kurapika teased, leaving his head to rest on the wooden desk.</p><p>that's when the studying started. minutes fell by. a few people were in the small studying area of the library, but the couple were sitting in the center of the room, surrounded by a few book shelfs. </p><p>"ah, you're doing so good." kurapika whispered gently into leorio's ear. he grasped softly at the outline of the other's dick. "you're excited right? i know you get excited when i talk to you like this." the blonde bit down  on the lobe of the taller's ear, which resulted in a groan to escape leorio's mouth.</p><p>"kurapika..? here..?" the taller whined, grabbing the strings of the other's sweatshirt. kurapika's hand squeezed at leorio's dick again, palming it through the gray sweatpants.</p><p>"i mean.. only if you want... you can deny me if you want, i won't care." he said as he kissed leorio's ear. "tell me to stop. tell me, leorio." the dark haired man whimpered as he grabbed kurapika's wandering hand. </p><p>"c-can we go to the bathroom if we do this.. please.." leorio said quietly. kurapika pulled back, looking the older up and down. he nodded before giving him a small peck on the lips. </p><p>leorio stuffed his school work into his bag quickly and followed kurapika to the men's restroom. it was a small bathroom with 3 big stalls, kurapika stuffing the two of them into the biggest one. "ah, keep studying for me, leorio."  the blonde said as he pushed leorio to the toliet, making him sit there.</p><p>leorio nervously took out his textbook and flipped it back to the page he left on. he sat there as he felt kurapika's slender hands run up and down his legs. it wasnt long before the blonde was pulling leorio's sweatpants down to his knees, along with his boxers.</p><p>leorio was hard and it was standing against his lower stomach, twitching. "you're get so big when i tease you like this." kurapika laughed, sitting between his boyfriend's knees. he grabbed leorio's dick, running the tips of his fingers up and down it. the older whined, gripping his textbox. "i said keep studying for me, baby." </p><p>kurapika's pink lips were now kissing around the tip of leorio's cock, licking it at times. the older was mumbling medical terms between moans, trying his best to retain any of the information he was reading.</p><p>"i need you in me, don't cum yet." kurapika smiled as he stood up. he took off his own pants, rummaging through leorio's bag to find the lube he kept in it. "you can stop studying and watch me.. if you want." the blonde smiled as he leaned onto the stall wall.</p><p>leorio put the book into the bag, looking over at kurapika. his ass was in the direction of leorio, and he was stretching himself out with his fingers. the older watched, his cock leaking with a bit of precum everytime the other would let out a moan. </p><p>the younger pulled out his fingers, gasping as be stood up. "i think i'm ready.. let's hope no one interrupts this before you can cum in me, right?" kurapika smirked as he walked over to his boyfriend.</p><p>kurapika got things done fast, and his way, always. and he was doing it this time, as he lowered himself onto his boyfriend. "kurapika! you're so... tight.." leorio groaned, grabbing kurapika's hips. </p><p>"let me do the work." kurapika whispered as he kissed leorio's neck. he was picking up a fast pace, slamming his body against leorio's as he rode him. "f-fuck. wish you weren't wearing this stupid fucking.. j-jacket. i wanna kiss your chest.. i wanna touch your b-boobs.." kurapika chuckled a bit, grunting as he pushed his boyfriend deeper into himself.</p><p>"slow down.. p-please!" leorio whined as he felt kurapika tighten around him. he shook his head before crashing his lips into leorio's.</p><p>the door of the bathroom swung open, a loud cough rang though the bathroom. kurapika pulled away from the kiss, stopping his momentum. it wasn't long before the stall beside them opened and someone began using it.</p><p>the blonde smiled at leorio, slowly grinding on his boyfriend again. "cum in me, please." kurapika whispered into leorio's ear. he shoved two of his fingers into the other's mouth, quieting him.</p><p>soon kurapika had came all over his sweatshirt and leorio's, still fucking himself on the other's cock, desperate to be filled with his cum. leorio whined through kurapika's fingers, clenching the other's hips as he came inside him.</p><p>the two sat there, quietly panting before they heard the other person leave the restroom. kurapika pulled his fingers out of leorio's mouth, licking off the spit from it. "can we stay like this, i like being filled up. i can still feel you right here." kurapika giggled, pushing down on his lower stomach. </p><p>"you're gonna.. need to clean this up." leorio said with a shy smile on his face as he pointed to the small patches of cum on the two's sweatshirts. </p><p>"yeah, yeah i know." kurapika groaned as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck.</p><p>"i won't be able to remember anything i studied here, you know." leorio sighed.</p><p>"we'll actually study at your place later then, baby." kurapika smiled and ran his hand through leorio's black hair.</p><p>"actually study?" leorio asked, holding back a laugh.</p><p>"yeah- well... maybe." kurapika laughed before kissing leorio.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for any misspellings oopsie.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>